


Цунами

by AllegraG



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: МиниУчебный текст для CWS





	Цунами

Сознание возвращается неохотно, проявляется сквозь боль в голове.

Перекошенный вертолет, как будто нарисован углем на выцветшем небе. На месте дверей в фюзеляже пустота, шасси стали месивом из резины и металла. Соосные винты целы.

Медленно встаю, придерживая голову рукой, и обхожу вертушку. Дон стоит на коленях и тяжело дышит, правое плечо насквозь пробито куском металла. Я сажусь рядом и тянусь к обломку, но Дон перехватывает мою руку.

— Надо выбираться, — говорит он. У Дона хриплый голос. Кажется, он что-то кричал про отказ электроники, про помехи радиосвязи. Смотрю ему в глаза: серую радужку разделяет на дольки отражение винтов вертолета. 

Дон садится в искореженную кабину и пытается оживить вертушку. Вскрывает приборную панель — внутренности вываливаются клубком беззащитно-тонких цветных проводов. Чтобы умерить боль в голове, я пытаюсь делать глубокие вдохи. Воздух кажется соленым на вкус.

— Чертова планета, — выплевывает слова Дон. — Лишь бы двигатель запустился…

Я смотрю на море. Вода здесь серо-зеленая, вязкая, как кисель. Волна отползает все дальше, оголяя морское дно, копошится выброшенная на гальку местная фауна. 

На поверхности воды у самого горизонта возникает белая полоса. Я чувствую электрические разряды на коже — волоски на руках встают дыбом. 

Складкой на скатерти под рукой аккуратного бога гигантская белая волна направляется к берегу. 

Я чувствую себя бесполезной. Вынимаю из кобуры пистолет, очищаю его от песка. Вес оружия в руке успокаивает, и я смотрю на море. 

Вода здесь серо-зеленая, с бензиновыми разводами, густая и вязкая, как кисель. Волна отползает все дальше и дальше, оголяя морское дно, копошится выброшенная на гальку местная фауна. 

Отвратительная гиена ужаса топчется на желудке, нежно запускает зубы в орган с аортой и тянет его на себя. 

Обхожу вертушку и сажусь на кресло рядом с Доном. Его правая рука плохо повинуется, по локтю струится кровь.

— Дон, надвигается цунами. У нас не больше четырех минут. 

— Понятно, откуда импульс. Зачисти, — говорит Дон, вручая мне два провода, и продолжает работать. Его темные волосы на затылке взмокли и прилипли к шее.

Через две минуты кабину затапливает шум. Волна как будто кипит на гребне. Она набирает высоту и наконец закрывает низкое вечернее солнце. На пляже становится темно.

Дон выбирается из-под приборной доски. Правая рука вся залита кровью, на лице улыбка. Дон пахнет железом, гарью и машинным маслом. Дон отчаянно пахнет жизнью. 

Он забирает у меня провода и скрепляет их. Вода бьется о воду с нестерпимым грохотом, и я уже не слышу — только успеваю разобрать по движению губ:

— Не подведи, детка!


End file.
